prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath
Goliaths are extremely large humanoid forms of the infected, created after the second outbreak. History Goliaths were created by Alex Mercer during the second outbreak. James Heller encountered a Goliath shortly before his infection in the Red Zone, only barely escaping with his life. Alex later brought (or created) a Goliath in the Green Zone and tried to use it to destroy the Whitelight silos but James Heller intervened and consumed it, preventing it releasing their contents onto the city. Heller was able to kill the beast by dismembering its limbs, then consume it by ripping off its head. Later, another Goliath attacks a truck that Heller, disguised as a Blackwatch pilot, was defending in the Red Zone. Also in the Red Zone, a final Goliath attacks a military base as Heller consumes a scientist with the intention of entering a Blackwatch meeting disguised as the aforementioned scientist. The Goliath is killed by Heller, as the helicopters to the Blackwatch meeting can't land until it is dealt with. An optional goliath can be fought in an optional mission in the red zone, Heller hears on the radio that blackwatch has captured a live Goliath to perform tests on. Heller goes to the location of the Goliath only to find that it has freed itself and is slaughtering the Blackwatch troopers. The Goliath is then killed by Heller. Appearance It appears to be vaguely humanoid, though larger than a building of several stories. It appears to lack skin on most of its body, displaying it's bare musculature, its face is also severely lacking in skin, which will give it an almost skeletal look. It moves surprisingly fast, with oddly-angled back legs and front arms like a massive gorilla.Pre-E3 reveal Stratregy Goliaths can be dealt with by long range or close range attacks. Close Quarters Combat Close attacks deal more damage and take the Goliath down faster, although it is significantly more risky. The player can start these attacks by jumping and gliding off of one of the nearby buildings and doing an aerial attack, or by attacking its exposed weaknesses when it is stunned. After each attack, the player can either run back or jump onto a rooftop to avoid damage. Note that after dismembering both it's right leg and right arm, the Goliath will occationally launch itself into the air and slam down with its giant fist. Sometimes it will land on short buildings so avoid these buildings. The player can notice they are in its slamming area when the slow-motion effect is on. Fighting up close to the Goliath is risky as it will rapidly move forward causing damage to anything it touches. Additionally, it will deal damage when falling onto the ground. Fighting up close is a fast way to defeat the Goliath but may cause significant damage. Note that consuming the Goliath will fully replenish the player's health. This method is advised for fighting the first Goliath in Fallen From Grace, where Whipfist isn't available, the player must prevent the Goliath from destroying the Whitelight depot. Long Range Combat By attacking from nearby rooftop and attack with Whipfist, firearms, or thrown objects, player can constantly damage Goliath without much risk. This is much slower than Close Quarters Combat as player cannot dismember the Goliath. Note that when player is not on the ground level, Goliath will walk towards it's designated path, so player may need to glide between rooftops to keep up with it's movement. If possible, try to stun it when in front of a building, this will cause it to fall back onto the building and be unable to move for a short time. This will give the player time to attack. This method is advised when fighting the second Goliath in the main mission, as there are many roof or balcony with appropriate height nearby, and killing the Goliath without taking damage yields a bonus. Helicopters Among all of the Goliath needs to be taken down, helicopters only appears in the one in Blacknet mission. Helicopters provide a superior advangtage against Goliath because they cannot attack targets that are too high. The player can simply gain altitude, then rain missiles down on it, then jump out for final consumption. Note that hijacking a helicopter will cause infantry armed with rocket launchers to fire at the player. Trivia * Humorously, the developers have given this creature the nickname "Tiny". * The Blade, along with the Tendrils, is the most effective weapon against the Goliath. * The Medusa's Wrath from the Excessive Force DLC can even leave the Goliath ready to consume with one shot. * It is actually impossible to kill a Goliath other than consuming them, although in one particular side-quest, a dead Goliath can be seen with Gentek scientists experimenting on it to produce an antigen. * Goliath was actually called Behemoth but was changed for unknown reasons. * The Goliath is without a doubt the toughest and most tenacious of all infected (excluding Mercer) as it continues to fight even after having a leg and an arm cut off. Gallery Heller_3.jpg|Goliath from pre-alpha gameplay. Beast_1.png|An alternative view. Tendril Power Used On Monster Hunter.jpg|An image of Goliath from the May 2011 copy of EGM. Behemoth Blade.jpg|James Heller watches as the Goliath wrecks havoc on the city 2m45c82.jpg m5v07.jpg Prototype2 07.jpg 2mrtuue.jpg 27 fullsize-22072011.jpg P2 17.jpg 28_fullsize.jpg|Helicopter assaulting a Goliath Goliath Pic.png|Goliath in the beginning of Prototype 2 References Category:Prototype 2 Enemies Category:Infected Category:Enemies